Dressing up !
by PettySweett
Summary: Disfrazarse para cumplir una fantasía de tu pareja no es muy difícil ¿cierto? o al menos eso pensaba Bella, lo que no esperaba es que le iba a salir completamente al revés, pasar de dominante a dominada en un segundo. Inspirada en la canción de Katy Perry "Dressing up for you". Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer publicación, pido consideración por favor sii? ... Songfic. EDxBe


_**Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos de una manera loca. **_

_Dressing up for you ..._

_.__—__Que quieres hoy cariño —dijo con esa malditamente sensual voz en forma de ronroneo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi torso— mmm... __¿doctora?¿una lolita?_

_Saucer of milk, table for two__  
__You wanna pet my kitty, your such a dirty doggy.__  
__Its your lucky night, cause I'm in the mood,__  
__I'm feeling spicy, I'm feeling real naughty._

—_Tú sabes que me gusta que me sorprendas niña mala — le digo con dificultad gracias a sus caricias— ¡maldición! __Me gusta como me tocas cariño_

_Pick a part, you dream it up.__  
__A dark vixen, a Lolita.__  
__Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,__  
__Tonight the night I'm dressing up for you._

_Isabella se encontraba a horcajadas en la cama sobre mi, acariciándome lentamente, incitándome, saboreándome. De un momento a otro me agarro el pelo tirándome la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando que soltara un gruñido de excitación._

—_Hoy me siento un poco mandona cariño, siento que debería castigarte por dejarme sola con tu tan simpática hermana —dijo sarcástica mientras mordía mi cuello_

_I can tell your obsessed by your shortness of breath.__  
__Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test.__  
__Be a big boy, and I'll show you the rest__  
__Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer__._

—_Gruñí— ¿que piensas hacerme? - pregunte a la hermosa demonio que tenían encima mío._

—_pienso hacerte sufrir primero...para que me ruegues que te toque, luego tendremos sexo tan fuerte y duro que hare que te corras hasta pedir clemencia —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

—_Casi logra que me corra solo con sus palabas —_

_Pick a part, you dream it up.__  
__Li-be-rian dominatrix.__  
__Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,__  
__Tonight's the night...__  
_

_La jalé del brazo acercándola a mí y la besé con fuerza, duro. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para sostenerla y bajé mi otra mano hasta su sexo. Mi Bella soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras mi mano se introducía en sus pliegues. Oprimí su clítoris, lo froté y cuando jadeó hundí mis dedos en ella. __Toque sus paredes sin delicadeza pero sin lastimarla._

_Tonight I'm going to come alive,__  
__Make you forget about your nine to five,__  
__Are you ready for your blood to rise?"__  
__Tonights the night Im dressing up for you._

—_O nononono yo mando esta noche niño malo — Dijo mientras se separaba de mi – Acuéstate en la cama- dijo con voz agitada – AHORA – grito._

_Yo, duro como roca, me recosté en la cama, ella tan endemoniadamente sexy se acerco a mí con unas telas en sus manos._

—_O Veras que nos divertiremos mucho putita — Dijo Amarándome las muñecas al respaldo de la cama – Vas a ser una putita bien comportada ¿cierto? – me pregunto mientras pasaba sus uñas por mi torso._

_Dressing up for you___

_Saucer of milk, table for two__  
__You wanna pet my kitty, your such a dirty doggy.__  
__Its your lucky night, cause I'm in the mood,__  
__I'm feeling spicy, I'm feeling real naughty.__  
_

—_Maldición si – gruñí, me ponía tan caliente cuando me hablaba así- seré un niño bueno, muy bueno – le dije mientras trataba de hacer fricción con nuestros sexos._

—_Bien, así me gusta – dijo mirándome con lujuria._

_Comenzó a moverse encima mío haciendo friccionar nuestro sexos de manera demencial, lo único que podía hacer era gruñir, el placer era demasiado._

—_Oooh Bellaa, así cariño así – sentía que iba a correrme y ni siquiera estábamos desnudo aun - ¿Te gusta papi? ¿quieras mas? – dijo ella jadiando encima mío – Si maldición sii, dame mas Bella._

___Pick a part, you dream it up.__  
__A dark vixen, a Lolita.__  
__Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,__  
__Tonight the night I'm dressing up for you.___

_I can tell your obsessed by your shortness of breath.__  
__Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test.__  
__Be a big boy, and I'll show you the rest__  
__My little voyeur wants to play explorer.___

_Bella comenzó a gemir con fuerza – Bella me voy a correeer – dije pero la muy maldita paro – es mi turno de correrme las veces que quiera._

_Se comenzó a desnudar y se sentó al frente de la cama con un consolador – Quiero presentarte a mi amiguito – dijo mientras lamia y chupaba el instrumento – es un amiguito muuuy placentero – dirigiendo el instrumento a su sexo y comenzado a penetrase ella misma – Ooooh sii rico rico AH AH AH uuui delicioso._

_La imagen era tan erótica, ella con su cabello desordenado, sonrojada, penetrando un consolado en su sexo logro que me corriera mientras gritaba su nombre._

_Bellaa por favor, por favor ... – Ella se dirigió a mi, liberto mi verga y de un solo golpe empezó a montarme. – Siii si o sii Edward más más, eres tan grandee – decía mientas se movía como desquiciada, deliciosamente – Bella o sii cariño sigue asi, porfavor dejame tocarte, cariño oo siii- Mmm Edward oo sigue sigue – asiendo caso omiso a mi petición._

_Pick a part, you dream it up.__  
__Li-be-rian dominatrix.__  
__Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,__  
__Tonight's the night.___

_Tonight Im gonna come alive,__  
__Make you forget about your nine to five,__  
__Are you ready for your blood to rise?"__  
__Tonights the night Im dressing up_

_Los movimientos comenzaron a ser demenciales, gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, la visión de mi Bella descontrolada agarrándose sus deliciosos pechos mientras la follaba – Ooo oo sii FOLLAME DURO – Gritaba._

_En un momento me desato las manos y yo me lance contra ella, la di vuelta y de un empollón la penetre por detrás, logrando un grito de parte de ella._

_Queráis mandarme putita, yo soy el señor, tu eres solo una zorrita para mi placer – Le decía mientras agarraba su pelo tirando su cabeza para atras para susurrarles las palabras en sus labios – Sigue así putita, eres solo mi zorrita ¿cierto? – Sii siii soy tu zorrita tu putita, MAS FUERTE , FOLLAME MAS FUERTE – Lloriqueaba – Edward voy a correrme – Yo yo tam también – le respondí._

___Pick a part, you dream it up.__  
__Like bury in dominatrix.__  
__Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,__  
__Tonight's the night.__  
_

_Ooo ooo EDWARD – Grito mientras llegaba al clímax y se desvanecía – O siii Beellaaa - Seguí follándola hasta correrme._

_Dando un último empellón me dejó caer sobre mí Bella jadeando. _

_Eso estuvo delicioso cariño – Dijo mi Bella en un susurro – ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? Quizás esta vez pueda se una bibliotecaria – dijo inocentemente – Uuu has despertado al monstruo Bella, te follare de todas formas, en todas partes, cumpliré todas mis fantasías esta noche…_

_Tonight Im gonna come alive,__  
__Make you forget about your nine to five,__  
__Are you ready for your blood to rise?"__  
__Tonights the night Im dressing up for you.___

_Dressing up for you (2x)_

**Si están leyendo esto es porque terminaron la historia, así que GRACIAS :D. Es mi primera mini historia y quiero practicar antes de lanzarme con una historia de verdad, así que les agradecería criticas constructivas? **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D **

**Mika. **


End file.
